Death's Door
by SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence
Summary: One-Shot Tag to 7x10. Bobby's and Dean's thoughts of that episode. T for language. Sorry, no major Sammy-ness, maybe next time? R&R!


**Title: **Death's Door

**Author:**_ SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence, __**AKA**__ Sin._

_Note: I had a different Penname before._

**Disclaimer:** _I do _NOT_ in any way own _Supernatural_, nor am I getting paid for this. _

**Warnings:**_**T**__ for teen. Some bad words and mentions of death._

**Legend: **_**Italics **__will be used for: __**Thoughts**__, and __**Emphasis**__._

_There is a lot of **POV switching**, so this _**.::POV::.**along with the **name **_will be for __the switching between point of views (**3rd Person-Bobby-Dean-ETC**)._

_This_ __is a **time break**. _

**Takes Place In:** _Season 7_, _Episode 10 _"Death's Door".

**Summary:** _A one shot depicting Dean and Bobby's "thoughts" from the show in "_Death's Door"._ Sorry no Sammy!_

**A/N: **_This might be confusing. Also, some grammar "mistakes" are intentional, like "_gonna, gotta, ain't_", and I used contractions too. _I might write more tags like this if it goes well.

**A/N II:** _The dialogue isn't word for word so, mistakes are mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Death's Door**

* * *

><p><strong>.::Third Person POV::.<strong>

A bullet. A fucking bullet managed to lodge itself into Bobby's head from Dick Roman's gun.

**.::Bobby's POV::.**

What the fuck is happening to me? Why am I bleeding? I didn't even get shot. How is this happening? This ain't the real-world. And my memories, how come all of them are jumbled up?

Karen? My gods, she's here, she's really truly here. I'm so sorry Karen. _I love you._

**.::Dean's POV::.**

Oh gods he's flat lining. Wake up man; you have to wake up, Bobby. You can't die too man, you're like a second father to me, to us. You can't die on us, not now, not ever.

* * *

><p>No! Stop crying Dean. You can't get all emotional man. Cut the chick flick moments, you have to stay strong man. If not for yourself, than for Sammy. That's it, think of Sammy, man. <em>Stay strong for him. <em>

****.::Bobby's POV::.****

I remember this hunt. And that's the same kid as before! "God will punish you," said he.

* * *

><p>"You comin' Bobby?" Hmm, yeah Rufus, yeah.<p>

The reaper, he's here, for me, so it's true then. I can't leave the boys though, not yet. I have to help them with the leviathans before I can even think of giving up.

A light bulb went off in my head, Rufus! "Rufus, what was that about your near death experience?"

"Huh? Oh, well now that you mention it, I did have one. Why?"

Rufus is the key. "You gotta come with me Rufus. I need my partner for this."

"Think of your worst memory Bobby." _Hmm, my worst memory eh?_

* * *

><p>Karen. I'm so sorry my sweet Karen. If I knew what would happen, I would have said anything, <em>anything<em> just to make you happy. I can't believe I was such an idjit. If we wouldn't have fought because of that, if I wasn't so insecure, if I had more faith in myself. _If, if, if. _I'm better than my father, I know I am. I'm not a mean drunk, I didn't beat Karen, I would not beat our kids, _I did not beat my kids._

**.::Dean's POV::.**

He better be fine. Viable organs? What kind of sumbitch does he think he is? "It's one bullet! He's not gonna die. He's gonna be fine like he always is," I said. Was I trying to convince him, Sammy, or myself though?

_Smash._ My fist hit the glass. "You better walk away man." I was angry, Bobby was going to be fine no matter what that guy thought. _He didn't know my Bobby, he didn't know __how strong he was._

* * *

><p>"Yo dick! Hey man!" I admit, threatening him in public isn't a good idea, but if I can manage to provoke him, then it'll be even worse for him.<p>

He didn't rise to the bait. That dick, the name serves him right, the leviathan couldn't have found a better body in the whole world to inhabit.

"You're either laughing 'cos you're scared, or 'cos you're stupid." I looked at his face one last time. _Agh, I just wanna shoot him._

* * *

><p>Abrasive? Sammy, not you too. I can't deal with this, man. You just gotta believe. He ain't gonna die Sammy. Bobby will be fine and we'll go back to hunting and finding a way to kill leviathans.<p>

**.::Bobby's POV::.**

By fuck, sometimes I think that John didn't deserve them. They're kids, they're entitled to have some fun. _All kids are, no matter what their fathers say._

* * *

><p>The reaper's right. I only have a limited amount of time. My memory is already starting to disappear, people from my pictures are already appearing faceless.<p>

Hell no, I ain't gonna quit. Who's side is Rufus on?

"You were given an unremarkable life and you made something out of it Bobby. Most men like you die of liver cancer watching reruns of _Barney Miller_. Just give up."

"I don't care. Those are _my _boys." I meant it. I was the one the boys went to when their daddy was gone, I helped them with their training, and I taught them valuable life lessons.

* * *

><p>"You selfish dick!" Father? Respect? Who the fuck did this sumbitch think he was?<p>

"Because of you I never had kids."

"Good, 'cos you break everything you touch."

_"Well guess what, I adopted two boys and they're heroes."_

**.::Dean's POV::.**

"We're gonna prep him for surgery. Would you like to see him before?"

"Yeah."

He's gonna get better, he just has too. They'll fix his brain and he'll wake up.

"We have to take him now."

"Wait, wait. His eyes are opening." Happiness hit me. He was waking up, he's gonna pull through faster than we thought.

"Don't talk, don't talk. Give me something to write with," I told Sam. He gave a pen to Bobby, and he wrote something on Sammy's hand.

He started staring at us closely, quickly, his eyeballs moving over every expanse of our figures. As if he was memorizing our faces. He smiled, "You idjits." We laughed; this was the Bobby we knew. He was gonna be fine. He would pull through and regain his strength.

He started flat lining. It keeps going this time. He can't die! They have to save him.

* * *

><p><em>Beeeeep<em>. A continuous sound, oh how I hated it. He was still flat lined. The doctors were trying to give him compressions. My eyes were glassy, I was upset that this man, who was honestly as good if not better than my father was to us, was dying. I can't believe. He still has a chance. _Will he pull through though?_

**.::Bobby's POV::.**

I stared at their faces, memorizing them. I wrote on Sammy's hand. The message was cryptic but it was all I could do for now. "You idjits," I told them— _my_ boys. They were holding my hands. I closed my eyes. _I needed them for motivation. My boys. Always._

* * *

><p>My last memory. The best for last I suppose. Just like them, arguing over food that is, especially Dean.<p>

"What, no liquorice?" Dean asked as he inspected the grocery bag.

"Liquorice tastes like dirt Dean. We got good snacks."

"Are you kidding me, Mr. Peanut-Butter-and-Banana-Sandwiches? Liquorice is one of the best movie foods. It's right up there with popcorn. It's like little chewy pieces of heaven right in your mouth."

"Yeah, if you're a girl," Sammy laughed.

_Oh, sweet irony, how the roles have changed._

* * *

><p>They disappeared. "Will you stay or will you go?" Asked the reaper.<p>

_Stay…or…Go? Well ain't that the ultimate question._

**.::The End::.**

**Author's Note:** _Thoughts? Questions, comments, requests? Please review!_

– Sin

_P.S. Please check out my other stories!_


End file.
